


Trickster's Luck

by kkscatnip (autohaptic)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bottom Iron Bull, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Outdoor Sex, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autohaptic/pseuds/kkscatnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Fen'Harel's blessing is that when you get it, you wish you hadn't. Lavellan finally gets what she wants, but not at all the way she wanted it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trickster's Luck

The third time Lavellan catches herself looking at Bull inside of an hour--not just a glance, but a _look_ , lingering longer than she ought--she notes it and asks herself why. He looks a little dazed, as well he should be after the dragon, but somewhat more than that. His skin has a sheen to it, and there's not really any way to miss the erection tenting his voluminous pants. 

She doesn't have any firsthand experience, but it looks uncomfortable. Four hours out, he might still be dazed, but an erection the day after? Truly?

Sera and Vivienne had gone ahead last night, electing not to stay near the dragon's corpse, and it's only another couple hours to Skyhold. Something tells her Bull won't make it that long, though. 

"Boss," Bull says, and he sounds strained.

Lavellan smiles at him, brief, not hiding the awkwardness his state merits. There's not anyone else around to see, but she's also not bothered to hide her interest in him, and she'd imagined their first time _not_ among the elfroot, so to speak. "What's wrong?"

Bull licks his lips, the movement oddly sensual. "I. Uh. I dunno." 

She looks pointedly at his erection. "Something you need to take care of?" 

He laughs uncomfortably, but his erection jumps, and he puts one hand down, presses it against his leg, and hisses in breath through clenched teeth before he speaks. "I tried, boss. Last night." The breath he takes is shallow, and it wooshes out quickly. "Over and over. I. Couldn't..." 

"Couldn't come?" she asks bluntly, wincing a little at the idea. It's not quite the same, of course, but she imagines it to be painful. Bull _looks_ like it's painful.

"I did that," he says, but doesn't sound happy about it. A little laugh bubbles up, discomfort and bitterness. "Just didn't do anything, if you get what I mean." 

Lavellan isn't a hundred percent sure she does, but she might be beginning to form an idea. She's heard about it, with killing dragons. Sometimes it strikes some people oddly. For a while. Sometimes it's all about letting it pass, but even then, it's... well, it can be agony, to leave it alone. 

The things she's heard, the things she thought about as a foolish teenager, drift through her mind, and she curses Fen'Harel. The trickster has no compunctions with giving his followers what they want, of course--but it's the kind of luck you shouldn't wish for. The kind of fulfillment of desires you might wish hadn't happened after.

"Do you want--" she begins at the same time he says "Don't worry--" and they both cut off, silent. 

She wishes she felt like laughing about it. "It's... it can be serious, you know." 

"Are you saying this shit is _normal_?" he asks, eyes going wide. 

"Uh, dragons are--well. It's like an allergic reaction, let's say. Happened once to someone in a different clan, but you hear things." Lavellan shifts, looking at the fresh wagon marks they're following to Skyhold, the evidence of other people. "Bull, do you want--"

"Please," he begs, voice breaking, knees buckling and all at once he's. The same height as her--no, slightly shorter--looking up into her eyes. The sincerity of his need is evident on his face, and the sheen of sweat is thicker than she thought. 

Lavellan shifts her weight again, left foot to right as she looks down, adjusts her bow across her back, and then looks up again, looks to see if anyone's around even if she knows they aren't. "This isn't the way I would've chosen to do this," she says, very, very softly, and leans down just enough to kiss him. 

The sound Bull makes against her lips is nearly explosive, and he shakes, presses himself against her and pants. It sounds helpless, mindless, and she can't help worrying, can't help... Her mind stutters to a halt watching him grip his cock through his pants. She has experience, but it looks so--huge. Impossibly so. 

"Do you need it now?" she asks. She can't help but feel amazed at the way he's still shaking, knees beginning to spread apart but his gaze directed at her, even if it looks distant at the same time. He's kneading his cock, rocking his hips against his hand, moaning softly.

"Bull!" she growls, when he doesn't answer. 

He jumps, eyes blinking blearily. Clears his throat, and the muscles in his arm tense before he pulls his hand away from his cock. "Y-Yeah, boss?" 

"Answer me when I ask questions," she says, and her voice only shakes a little. 

"Yeah, boss," he says, and his hand trembles, like it's a huge effort not to grab himself again. "What--what did you want to know?" 

Lavellan shakes her head--she has an answer, even if it wasn't verbal. "You need it now, don't you? There's no waiting for Skyhold." 

He looks pained, like he wants to deny it, but finally nods, speaking softly. "Yeah, boss. I do. I need it now. Need--" he chokes off, makes a low noise and looks away before looking at her again. "I need you, boss."

"Say it," she murmurs, looking at him, feeling the heat begin to kindle between her legs. It's odd and not anything she would've chosen but she can't stop her body's response any more than Bull can.

Well. Maybe slightly more than Bull can, she thinks as he leans toward her, like a moth to a flame. "Please fuck me," he whispers. "I don't. Don't care how. Ride me, bend me over, I. Please. Need--you. Need... someone. Heat around me and inside me and--please, I can't. Can't--" 

"Shh," she hisses, low and easy, and kisses him before leading him off of the main road. It's not far, and he doesn't get off his knees. Crawls after her that way, face desperate as she shucks off her clothes as quickly as she can. She only takes off her pants at first, but then he touches her, then he cups one hand over her chest and she shudders and wonders if it's spreading. If he can infect her, if--if it matters, honestly. 

"Please," he says again, as she moans, as her fingers shake while she takes off her top. 

"Take off your--" she begins, but he's already moving, that deadly speed put to less deadly use. All at once she is straddling him, breath caught, the length of his ridiculous cock pressing along her arse, straight up to her lower back. She's never--never taken anyone so big, even though she's always dreamed. Always thought about it, always wanted. 

"Tell me you want me," she orders, looking down at Bull. He's cupping her breasts, squeezing, scraping his nails over her nipples and she barely even gets the words out, but she does, and he stops. Lavellan nearly regrets it, nearly tells him to keep going, but Bull looks like he's struggling, looks like he's not going to be able to speak. 

"Please," he says, grinding the word out. "Boss. I. Fuck." She leans back, presses his cock against her, moaning softly at the heat, at the stiffness against her archer's callouses. 

"Say it," she whispers, eyes wide and locked on his face, on his pupils blown so big and his cheeks flushed and sweat, he's so sweaty, so needy. 

"Want you," he says, the words both clear. But he dissolves into a moan seconds later, digging his fingers into the grass on either side of him as she shifts, lays his cock down and lets herself rest atop it. 

Lavellan moves along his length, shuddering at how slick it all is, and lets lets him feel how hot and wet and needy he's made her. Lets him feel how much she wants him and doesn't think about all her careful planning, doesn't think about how this is going to get in the way of everything. "Again," she says, growling it in her efforts to not moan along with him. 

"Please," he shouts, pounding the ground with his fists. His eyes are wild, and he tosses his head like his namesake, bucks his hips like she's nothing. "Please, I need, need you. Please." 

"Hold still," she orders, going up onto her knees, reaching down between her legs and rocking back onto him. It's--it hurts, but it's easy at first, even with the shivers going down her arms, the waves of pleasure and need and. Bull. 

His moans are beautiful but she grits her teeth, presses back, back. He's still but trembling finely, effort clear on his face and she can't. Can't deny him so she lays her head on his chest and says "Please, please, do it, I--" and as he does, she screams. 

It's got to be some sort of effect of whatever's affecting Bull, it's--it's unreal and it feels like her body is both attached and not and she has trouble reconciling the feel of Bull's cock pounding into her, the feel of it against her cervix and the pain and it's. She likes pain with sex, she always has, and she still. It's. It's good and it passes in a rush, Bull fucking her like they're both dogs in heat. She knows it's been a while, him pounding into her and her just--taking it--because she's sore when she finally moves, sore when she sits up and rides him properly. 

He grips her by her breasts, grabs them roughly and she comes. Fucks her and she can't not come, shouting as loudly as he is, spraying ejaculate all over his chest as he lifts her and presses fingers inside of her, urges more, more. 

"More," she says, when he pauses, when he tries to collect himself. "I want--want you--"

"Yes, boss," he says, not at all resigned, but excited, hands shaking a little with it. "Sorry, I got a little--soft--just--gimmie a minute." 

Lavellan reaches down, feels his milky come leaking out of her and laughs with delight. "Bull, you don't have to--" 

"I wanna," he says, looking more lucid in that moment than he has up until now. "I want you, boss. Can I?" 

"Yes," she says, and shifts, lays down against his messy chest, closing her eyes. She exhales, long and hard. "Yes, Bull. You can."


End file.
